AmericaxIreland
by sugarhuney3
Summary: America and Ireland smut fanfic. I hope you like! I believe you would consider this incest.


**A/N: Hey! Just as you requested, here's the AmericaxIreland smut fic, Kunikohime! I hope you like it! As you have read and commented on each and every one of my stories, and with requests, I have become a fan of **_**yours**_**! Thank you so much!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, but I don't know if I could do the Wales and China's boss fanfic. China's boss is the dragon, correct? I think it would end up as one of my worst failures EVER if I tried that. I'm sorry. Sugar happens to be an amature when it comes to writing smut. Any other pairings I'll try my hardest to do, though!**

**Disclaimer: As this is a fanfiction website, people should know very well that I don't own Hetalia. I only own the ideas.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains lemon, incest (I believe.), some swears, Ireland's somewhat seductiveness and comfort, and America's reaction to a horror movie.**

**/ / /**

_"AAAAHHHHHH!"_

America was scared out of his mind. Who knew the axe man would chop off her head?! He warned her not to go in there, but did she listen?! No!

America whipped out his phone and speed-dialed England.

_"Hello, you've reached Arthur Kirkland's voicemail. If this is someone important, please know that I'm on a buisness trip in Italy, and won't be back for a week. If you need to reach me, call my cellphone. If this is America, you'll have to bug the Irelands, Scotland, or Wales to help you get over your fright from that scary movie." Beeeeeeeeep._

"Aw, dude, England! Why'd you have to leave me?!" America cried, and speed-dialed Ireland.

"_Hello?_"

"Ireland! Dude, please help me!" America begged.

_"Is this America? What's wrong love?"_

"The axe murderer is going to get me!"

Ireland was silent for a moment.

"Ireland?! Are you there?! Avery?!" America sobbed.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Am I going to have to pick you up, or can you drive yourself?"_

America let out a laugh of relief, but then looked around with the fear of getting killed. "Please come get me!"

There was a small snort. America couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or laughter. _"Give me fifteen minutes, Alfred_." Ireland told him, and hung up.

"Fifteen minutes?!" America exclaimed. "I could be dead by then!"

He threw a blanket over his head and resumed watching his movie, shaking with fear.

/ / /

Ireland reached America's house. She figured that he was probably scared out of his mind already.

She went inside and looked around. From the scream that sounded, Ireland was sure he was in the next room.

She was correct. There sat America on the couch, back turned to her, watching a scary movie.

Ireland made an annoyed face, pinched the bridge of her nose, and walked over to the couch. She stood right behind it. If America were to look to the left, he would see her.

Ireland knew he would see her soon because she once watched a scary movie with him, and he would alawys look around the room every five minutes to check for some murderer or monster.

She ended up waiting three minutes before America started looking around.

The second he saw her, he screamed loudly and lashed out with one of his hands.

He noticed it was Ireland a second before his hand landed, but he couldn't stop.

Ireland's head wrenched to the side from the slap.

"Shit Alfred! That hurt!" Ireland snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" America said over and over.

Ireland sighed and rubbed her cheek. "I guess it _was _kinda my fault..." she mumbled.

Ireland crossed her arms. "You owe me for all this. Come on, we're going to my house." She told him.

America shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not leaving! Something'll get me!" He protested.

Ireland pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and let out a long breath. "Fine." She told him.

America gave a huge smile and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, dude! That's totally awesome of you!"

"Yep. And don't forget it. Where am I sleeping?" Ireland asked.

"You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll let you use some of my clothes." America told her.

Ireland let out a snort of laughter. "Your clothes are too big, though!" She protested.

"I can find something!" America said, and led her to his room upstairs.

Ireland rolled her eyes. "It's alright America. I don't need to borrow any clothes." She said.

America shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He said, and left the room.

Ireland figured that he was going to take the room just down the hall. She stripped down to just her under clothes, then crawled into the bed and under the covers and shut her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt America's heavy weight next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes and glared at America.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need to sleep with someone!" America whined.

Ireland sighed and closed her eyes again.

A moment later, she felt herself being pulled into large, muscley arms.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Ireland protested.

America hummed his protest and hugged her tightly.

Ireland growled and started struggling.

America let her go, and she moved to the farthest side of the bed.

She stayed awake so that she could be sure that America went to sleep.

A while later, Ireland could feel America's shaking from her side of the bed.

_"I won't be able to get to sleep until he is... Maybe I could tire him out." _She thought.

She rolled towards him and pulled him into a hug.

America's shaking grew less violent.

Ireland trailed kisses from his neck to his arm, everywhere she could reach without breaking her embrace.

America stopped shaking altogether and whimpered.

"What? Are you uncomfortable?" Ireland asked.

"No... It feels nice." America said.

Ireland mentally facepalmed. _"He's so blunt..." _she thought.

America turned to his side and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head.

Ireland found that she liked the smell of his skin. He smelled like the sea... She figured he had left the room earlier so that he could take a shower.

Ireland nuzzled her head closer to his chest, and felt something poke at her leg. She snorted a bit with laughter. "Are you _hard_?" She asked.

America was silent.

Ireland pulled out of his arms, and she knew immediately he was dissappointed and embarrassed.

She pulled the covers off of both of them, then got on top of America. She kissed his face and neck, then left a hickey on his collarbone.

America only gave slight grunts from time to time.

Ireland moved down to his shorts and pulled them reached down and stopped her from going any further. He tugged at her bra straps, then pulled her bra off.

Ireland rolled her eyes and started to suck on America's huge, half-erect cock.

/ / /

America moaned. He was now fully-erect, and he knew it.

He pulled Ireland away from his cock and switched places with her. She was now on the bottom, and he was on top.

He pulled Ireland's panties down and started to tease her clit with his fingers as he sucked at one of her nipples. He used his free hand to tease the other nipple.

"He-ey! Don't t-tease..." Ireland moaned.

America stopped moving his fingers and gave Ireland's nipple one more lick before pulling away. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"May I?" He asked.

Ireland hesitated. "Be careful. You're rather large, and I don't want it to hurt." She said.

"So it's a yes!" America said with a smile, and entered her quickly.

Ireland cried out, and America gave her a few moments to adjust.

Once she stopped moving around, America drew out slowly, then thrust back in at the same pace.

Ireland moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then bit down on his shirt.

America drew out and thrust in again, this time a bit faster.

Ireland wrapped her legs around him.

America took this as 'it feels good!' and started thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace.

Ireland was already breathing hard. "F-faster!" She begged, and America obeyed. He sped up more and more as he kept going.

Ireland moaned and grunted, which only made America want to go even faster. He started slamming into her, feeling nothing but amazing pleasure. He knew he was getting close to release, but he wanted Ireland to come first. He wasn't about to be outdone by a girl.

He moved his hand between them and started to tease her clit again, and Ireland let out a loud moan.

America knew that Ireland was even closer to orgasm than he was.

They lasted a few more minutes, then Ireland orgasmed, sending America into release.

He pulled out right just before he came inside of her.

Ireland was breathing hard, and America was exhausted. He fell right next to Ireland, his scary movie forgotten, and fell asleep.

Ireland smiled and hugged his arm, falling asleep on it.

/ / /

**Am I getting better? I think I am! XD I AM AWESOME! Not really. XD Okay, here are the choice things! You can give me your own pairing ideas too!**

**1. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**

**2. Romano gets a spell cast on him, and Ireland has to deal with two Romanos. Gangbang.**

**3. Itacest, Italy and Romano get lonely when their boyfriends have to leave on buisness trips.**

**4. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism.**

**5. Romano and Ireland fluffy smut with some crack at the end.**

**6. Ireland and America incest.**

**7. Ireland and England incest.**

**8. Ireland and Northern Ireland incest.**

**9. Hetalia naughty truth or dare, you pick the pairings and the dares! (Or a generator.)**


End file.
